


The Bail Out

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Felicity gets called to bail Oliver out. <br/><b>Word Count: </b> 180<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Bar Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bail Out

**The Bail Out**   
**Characters: Oliver/Felicity**   
**Rating: PG**   
**Summary: Felicity gets called to bail Oliver out.**   
**Word Count:**   
**Prompt: Bar Fight**

**The Bail Out**  
Felicity walked into the police station and Oliver was sitting there handcuffed to a chair. He looked like he had been in a fight and lost.

“Why are the police calling me at two in the morning to come bail you out?” Felicity asked with her arms folded and a frown on her face.

“I was in a bar fight.” Oliver said with a mischievous grin.

“Why were you in a bar when you own a night club?” Felicity started to tap her foot.

“I was looking for something.” Oliver said cryptically.

“Yeah. You were looking for trouble and it looks like you found it.” Felicity knew he meant that he was following a lead but she didn’t want the police to know it.

Oliver just grinned.

“Next time you want to look for something, don’t.” Felicity said. He looked up at her with sad blue eyes.  She sighed. “Where do I pay?”

“Over there.” Oliver pointed to the desk sergeant. “Thank you. I’ll pay you back.”

She sighed. She couldn’t stay made at him even when she wanted to.


End file.
